Songs of Making Love
by Cyhyr
Summary: 10 drabbles, based on a song shuffle. All are AkuRoku, in some way. some are AU.


1. "Loose my Breath" ~Destiny's Child

Axel was kissing down Roxas's body, his hands feeling around his sides and reaching around to his back. He smirked, knowing that he was doing a good job, and started to pull the teen's pants down. Seeing the good-sized cock the teen was hiding made him stumble on his ministrations- he had not been expecting to swallow something _that_ big.

But, he tried. He tried, and failed. He could tell by Roxas's exasperated groan, "Just, stop." The blond leaned up and asked, "Have you ever done this before?"

Axel had to sheepishly shake his head.

"Then, I guess I gotta teach you then?"

Oh, did Axel learn. And he loved _every fucking second of it._

_

* * *

_

2. "Caterpillars" ~The Spill Canvas

No one knew we were together. But, maybe it was better that way. Because, when we sneak around and steal kisses when no one's looking, we feel like we're breaking some kind of rule.

And when Axel kisses my nose tenderly…

When Roxas tucks his hand behind my jacket and under my shirt…

It's like nothing else matters, and we belong together.

We're in our element when we're together.

I've never felt so safe, as when I'm around Axel.

Roxas, he's all I'll ever need to live.

* * *

3. "Running" ~David Archuleta

"Axel, please, come get me!"

The phone line went dead. Axel whispered, "As soon as I can," and then grabbed his sneakers and ran the four blocks it took to get to his best friend's house. He climbed up the side of the pristine, white house, and into Roxas's room.

Roxas had already packed two bags with important stuff- clothes, toothbrush, phone charger, his stuffed moose that he couldn't sleep without. Axel took one, swung it over his shoulder, took Roxas on his back, and then eased them both down the side of the building. They ran to Axel's house, threw themselves in Axel's room and locked the door.

"Thanks," Roxas said.

"Anything, anytime, Roxas," Axel said. He kissed the younger teen's temple. "Anything for you."

* * *

4. "Your Eyes" ~RENT

Axel started throwing things around his room in the Castle. How could he loose to Roxas? Did he even try? Yes, he threw everything into that fight, he _wanted_ Roxas to fall unconscious, so he could bring him back.

Those eyes, though. The bright, crystal blue eyes that stared him down as he was gasping after the fight; they were so beautiful, like the first time he had seen them. Why couldn't he just take Roxas back? He could have easily overpowered Roxas a few weeks ago.

But, the final blow the younger Nobody made. His eyes were the same as the first time Roxas had said, "I think… I feel something for you, Axel."

And, how could he fight eyes like that?

He should have told him. He should have told Roxas, before he left him to become part of Sora, that he felt something for Roxas, too.

Instead, he screamed. And threw stuff. And screamed some more. And then, he cried.

* * *

5. "In My Head" ~Jason Derulo

Axel was watching from a distance, as Luxord hit on the new member of the Organization. The little blond had a very blank face, and he didn't understand a word of what Luxord was saying. The brit wasn't doing a very good job of working the boy into his bed, especially if he was trying to get him there tonight.

After a few minutes of watching Luxord fail miserably at getting Roxas to understand the words, "Do you wanna go fuck?" Axel sauntered over and said, "May I cut in?" Luxord snarled at him, but Roxas looked relieved. Axel put his arm around Roxas's waist and led him up to his room, where he sat the teen on the bed, kissed him softly, and after hearing a quiet moan, asked if he wanted to continue. Roxas nodded.

Axel smirked. "I'll teach you. Just stay here, with me, okay? No one else is allowed to see you the way I see you."

Roxas nodded.

* * *

6. "I Won't Say I'm In Love" ~from Disney's Hercules

Roxas refused. He had no heart with which to _feel_ love. His reason was screaming for him to _get a fucking grip_ and get the hell out of Axel's life. The very few glimpses he has in dreams (he thinks they might be from his Other) tells him he had once fallen in love with someone, but Axel was…

No. He wasn't in fucking love. He _couldn't be _in love, especially with Axel.

But, then this weird voice in his head would remind him of all the fun he has with Axel, and how it _feels_ so good to be around him.

No. Hell fucking no! It'll never happen.

…

And then, Axel comes into the room and smiles at him.

"_I'm not in love with him,_" he whispers, trying to assure himself, but it doesn't work, because then Axel walked over and sits beside him, puts his arm around his shoulders, and Roxas can feel his face heat up as he leans into Axel's warm body.

Well, out loud, he won't admit it. But, in his own head, he knows he's in love.

* * *

7. "Scotty Doesn't Know" ~Lustra

Roxas and Xion are an item. As of last week. It makes me snicker, because when we hang out after school, she hangs over him, and he tells her that she's the only one for him.

But, then he drops her off at her house with a quick kiss, and then we're in the parking lot- cuz it's really hot when he rides me- and it makes me feel good that we're going behind his girlfriend's back to fuck.

My favorite time, though, had to be the time when I got him to lean over my kitchen table, and then she called him. I purposely hit his sweet spot every time, trying to get him to moan at her. He just laughed at me after he hung up, growled, and continued enjoying the fuck.

Poor Xion for not knowing. But, it just makes what Roxas and I do even better.

* * *

8. "Next Contestant" ~Nickelback

Axel watched Roxas dressed for work, and scowled. Roxas was a dancer, and a damn good one, and the club he danced at was strictly hands-off-the-dancers, but so many assholes come onto him there it was crazy.

"Can't you just take one night off, Roxy?"

"I need the money, Axel," Roxas said as he smeared liner around his eyes.

"And I need to take a night where I don't have to watch your every fucking move to make sure no one tries to rape you!"

Roxas sighed. He looked at Axel in his mirror, and bit his lip. "One night?"

"Just one, Roxy," Axel said.

"Then, tomorrow, I'll take off."

Axel watched the boys and girls come onto his boyfriend, and had at least ten guys thrown out for grabbing his ass. But, at least it wouldn't happen tomorrow night…

* * *

9. "Everything You Want" ~Vertical Horizon

Roxas is/was/will-always-be his best friend. But, that guy that he's with… Axel couldn't understand it. What did he see in Xigbar? Sure, he's older, but he's only a few months older than Axel. Xigbar might be a little more experienced than Axel in the bedroom, but it can't be the sex. Can it?

Axel watches as the two of them laugh and flirt and kiss, and it just makes him sick, knowing that he could easily replace Xigbar.

But Xigbar's everything to Roxas. And, he's just the best friend. He says all the right things, at the right times, but Axel still don't mean more than Xigbar to Roxas. And, he's not sure why.

* * *

10. "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" ~The Police

It's the little things.

Like, he'll blush when he tries to say something perverted.

Or, when we're walking side-by-side, and we're out of step, he'll take smaller, quicker steps, to get back in sync with me.

When he gets confused in a conversation, or when he says something embarrassing to me, he'll change the subject with a peppy, "Hi!" like he hadn't seen me at all that day.

It's adorable. Everything he does. It just makes me fall deeper in love with that little blond.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The songs belong to their writers.

A/N: A little break from the constant story-writing of Isolation and Abuse. I've wanted to do one of these for a long time, but only after Ryshie came into school with a few already started, did I finally sit down and just pound them out.


End file.
